<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than okay by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126943">more than okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue'>elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Horde Prime's Ship Is A Tree Now, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Multi, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), love that, save the cat but make it glitradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is done.</p><p>Ten months later they visit Prime's ship in hopes of finding technology and closure.</p><p>Glimmer tells her girlfriends something she didn't think she should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Alloy! I know this is late but here you go! Ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nearly ten months after the war had ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten months since they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>won.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer still couldn’t wrap her head around how much had changed. The entire planet had come to life after centuries of barely scratching the surface of what they were capable of. There was magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. New animals and plants were popping up everywhere. Everyone and everything just felt lighter. Finally free and at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months had been sucked up in the effort to rebuild after Prime’s invasion. Salineas required hundreds of hands contributing and Brightmoon hadn’t been much better off. Between a few quick best friend squad space trips and her own duties as queen, they’d all been busier than during the war. Time had flown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The architecture wasn’t the only thing that required rebuilding. The warmth and companionship that had been brought back on by them </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally saving the world</span>
  </em>
  <span> crumbled here and there as old grievances and problems popped up and needed to be addressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow had blown up at her and Adora a few months into the rebuilding. Glimmer had seen it coming. Adora was less aware, having been caught up in helping the world rebuild and her blooming relationship. Luckily, they had a lot of time to finally talk. No threats of the world ending, no dire need for She-Ra or the Queen of Brightmoon. So they talked. And things had never been better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s new addition to the group took some getting used to when they weren’t in the heat of the moment. There was a strange contrast to the snarky, mean version of the feline girl in comparison to the version she had learned about on Prime’s ship. And an even stranger one to the Catra they had in their life now, still snarky, but also sweet and generous and surprisingly helpful in their planning meetings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer hadn’t expected to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation as quickly as it came up. But knowing how things would work out she couldn’t be happier it did. Her mom was… well, it was a hard subject for both of them it seemed. Her mom also wouldn’t have wanted her to hold a grudge. So after a lot of yelling and then apologizing, they were okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were more than okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had both her girls’ hands held tight in hers as they walked down from Darla into the one place they never thought they’d have to see again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prime’s ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked nothing like it had nearly a year before. It had been overtaken by the roots and greenery of the tree She-Ra’s magic had exploded into it upon the end of the war. Leaves that had fallen and dried up crunched under their shoes as they wandered further into the ship. The rest of the leaves rustling on the branches were lush and green and pulsing with magical life. The branches had pierced through the ceilings and wall of the stark white corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, all three of them felt discomfort swirling in their chests as they gripped each other tighter and continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow had told them they didn’t have to come. It was a simple tech run for Entrapta. They thought maybe they could use some of Prime’s portal technology to invent a faster way to travel. Something almost like teleporting. Glimmer thought the entire idea was amusing. Though admittedly the idea of people being able to reach each other as quickly as she could made her feel better about a lot of the missions they went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still didn’t mean they really needed. Or wanted to come back here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Adora, being Adora, had insisted that she wanted to go. Catra had protested, wondering why- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could even think about wanting to see this disgusting place again. Didn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Glimmer had stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora later admitted while they were tangled together in bed, soft words and even softer kisses occupying them, that she wanted to know what the ship looked like now. That maybe, just maybe, if she could see that the sickeningly white walls were broken down and the acidic green glass was shattered by something as pure and good as She-Ra’s magic she could stop walking the empty corridors in her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra understood that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer had just nodded in agreement and tucked herself deeper into her girlfriends’ arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now they were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrapta had dragged Bow off the second they arrived in search of whatever technology she could get her hands on. The other three had taken a few minutes to reassure themselves and each other before heading off the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel Catra shaking beside her. She pulled her in for a reassuring kiss, asking if she was okay with just a look. The other girl nodded, gratefulness shining in her eyes. Adora noticed the exchange and reached out a hand, gently caressing her cheek. Catra leaned into the touch, blinking slowly at Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridors hadn’t gotten any less confusing, but the twisting branches and wanton destruction provided them with some better landmarks than the seemingly never-ending white emptiness. It didn’t take long for them to happen across a nauseatingly familiar door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked between her girlfriends. “Are you sure you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to see it,” pleaded Adora. She looked at Catra whose ears were pressed back against her skull, her eyes wide and vulnerable as she stared at the door. “You can stay here if you want. I don’t want to make you.” Her voice was quiet. Scared. She looked at Glimmer. “Both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer’s gaze shifted between them as she tried to figure out what to do, where to go, who to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I’ll go too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer opened her mouth to speak. Adora beat her to it. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra bristled. “Yeah it’s fine. Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer bit her lip. She wasn’t quite sure. She hadn’t told...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it’d be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora grabbed their hands with a nervous smile. Catra tried to smile back but it came off wrong. Glimmer tried to convey all the love and support she could through her gaze on both of them. She couldn’t tell how well it was working as she focused on her calming her own nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was just as big as she remembered. The only room with proper, large windows looking out into the endless universe. It still felt just as suffocating. The only differences were the same as the rest of the ship. Broken glass, curling branches thicker than she was tall, dried leaves and lushi</span>
  <span>sh greenery, a stark contrast to the acidic green plastered all over the white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer felt sick but forced herself to stand tall. She wanted to be there for Adora. For Catra. She could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But suddenly it felt like it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart was pounding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t find anyone. Nobody was answering. They were running out of time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stupid corridors mocked her as she ran down them, trying to find Bow. Or Entrapta. Or Adora. Or- That was it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars, what she’d give to be able to teleport right now. Or use magic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could hear footsteps following behind her as she turned a corner and continued to search. She slid to a stop in front of a large, arching door. It had the Horde symbol on it. The same that coated the uniforms of the clones following her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had no more time. She needed to hide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The door was lighter than it looked. It opened quietly and she carefully closed it behind her. She turned to find stairs leading up to a room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An explosion rung through her ears. She heard glass shattering and falling to the ground, bouncing noisily off the cold, metal ground. A voice was yelling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She ran up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks, desperate tears stinging her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora was standing with her back to her, her loose hair flowing down her shoulders. Catra was a few feet away, shaking as she stumbled toward the ledge. The Horde uniform was too bright against her dark hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-never listened to anyone in your life! Are you really going to start now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer could hear the tears in Adora’s voice and it broke her heart. She wanted to shout. To scream. Do anything to get them away from this nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gasped when Catra turned around, her eyes fading from green to her normal blue and gold, tears shining in them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re such an idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer stayed in the darkness of the stairwell, watching them, shaking. From what exactly now she couldn’t decide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to take you home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s it. Glimmer wasn’t waiting here any longer. Her heart was still pounding with fear and adrenaline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She froze when </span>
  </em>
  <span>his</span>
  <em>
    <span> voice rang out into the chamber. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra was talking. But it wasn’t her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Disappointing. Some creatures are destined only for destruction.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Electricity crackled. Glimmer’s hand shot up to cover her mouth in horror, tears streaming freely now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra fell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora jumped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer screamed Adora’s name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glim, hey,” Adora was cupping her face, running her thumb across her cheeks. “Sweetie, why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concern shining in her eyes only made Glimmer cry harder. Adora just pulled her close and shared a look with Catra who looked extremely worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer felt so dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought it would be fine. If anything she was prepared to be the one holding Adora. Or Catra. She didn’t-she shouldn’t be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Catra run a hand through her hair. Taking a shuddering breath, she pulled back, wiping away tears with the back of her arm. “I’m sorry I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s hand paused its calming motion. “Hey, why’re you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this-you’re both-I didn’t-” she sputtered, fresh tears falling as she scrambled to find the right words. “I didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t tell us what?” asked Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was no longer shaking as they stood in the middle of the room that had nearly been the last place she saw. Glimmer noticed this. Adora didn’t look scared anymore. Her entire face was flooded with concern and her eyes were soft with determination as she tried to figure out what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sucked in a deep breath. “I was there when- when you guys fought. When Catra was-” she swallowed and turned to Catra, trailing her fingers gently down her face. “I watched you fall.” She turned to Adora, fist curling into her shirt. “I watched you </span>
  <em>
    <span>jump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were there?” exclaimed Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got lost. It was an accident. I tried to-” she shuddered. “I thought I’d lost you. You didn’t have She-Ra.” Her gaze met Catra’s mismatched one again. “And-and you saved me. I couldn’t save you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra let out a breath that was more of a sob. “Damn it, princess. I didn’t think I was worth saving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora frowned. “You are. You both are. Stop that.” She reached over and brushed the tears off Catra’s face. She pressed her forehead to Glimmer’s. It made Glimmer feel safe. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I bring it up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded her understanding. Catra picked up the motion through Glimmer’s hair again. Glimmer felt calm, but guilt clawed at her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Catra said. “Don’t do that. We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hummed. “We have each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” laughed Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pointed to the large branches threaded through the room. “Tree sap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were more than okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>